This invention relates to a method for the concentration of alcoholic beverages as well as to apparatus for use therein.
The major component of alcoholic beverages such as beer, lager, wine, cider, perry and the like, is water; for example, the water content of beer is often more than 90%. Since alcoholic beverages may be transported considerable distances, it has long been recognised that substantial transportation cost savings could be achieved if it were possible to reduce the water content of the beverage prior to transportation, e.g. at the manufacturing site, and then rehydrate the product after transportation. However, it is essential that the concentration process does not adversely affect the flavour characteristics of the beverage and considerable difficulties have been experienced in devising an acceptable concentration process.
One method for concentrating alcoholic beverages without adversely affecting their flavour which has generated considerable interest in the art uses the so-called "freeze concentration" process. In this process, water is separated from the beverage as ice crystals. However, this process involves high capital equipment and running costs. We have now found a method for concentrating alcoholic beverages without adversely affecting their flavour which possesses economic advantages both in capital and running costs.